Vehicle crash forces may tend to move an occupant of a vehicle toward a vehicle window. For example, side impact crash forces and rollover crash forces may tend to move a vehicle occupant toward a window at the side of the vehicle. Front impact and rear impact crash forces may tend to move an occupant of a front seat toward the windshield, and may tend to move an occupant of a rear seat toward the rear window. Therefore, a vehicle may be equipped with a curtain for restraining movement of an occupant toward a window under the influence of vehicle crash forces.